Crescendo of the Christmas Cabaret
by MissKattii
Summary: Sona x Ezreal When Sona is asked to organise a Christmas Concert for the champions of the League, she is confused on how she can make it more modern. When Ezreal and Sona become friends, feelings bloom between the two but will Sona disobey the Insitute for Ezreal's sake when he is captured by Elise? Rated T for little romance scenes.
1. Carrying the carry

**Hello summoners, welcome to my (Very very very late) Christmas story using the characters of League of legends! I decided to use Sona since I gifted my boyfriend "Silent Night Sona", and he also bought me "Nottingham Ezreal" (Since I main ADC) in early December when all the Legacy Vault skins were released. Anyway enough chatter from me, enjoy the first chapter of "Crescendo of the Christmas Cabaret"!**

**-Kattii~**

* * *

Sona walked through the League, blue hair flowing tied in two silky hair ties with little bells.

It was December, and the Christmas festive feeling was moderately low. Champions never really celebrated before the actual date , but that was all about to change. This year, the summoners had arranged for Sona to compose musical performances, a classical Christmas Cabaret. Meanwhile she had a different idea about the whole thing. Since most champions were quite young, she wanted something more modern.

Without realising, Sona had walked through the whole homing building for champions and made it to the gardens. She broke from her daze and looked around. Underneath a nearby Sakura tree was a small bench so she walked over to it and went to sit down. As she reached the bench, she realised a familiar glint of blond hair. Sleeping on the bench was the prodigal explorer, wrapped in his usual get up but with a vivid green jacket. She smiled and tried to wake him gently using her telepathic voice.

"_Ezreal? Explorer Ezreal?"_

He stirred but didn't seem to wake under the Maven's voice. Sona looked at Ezreal sleeping there, he looked almost, cute... Sona shook her head of the thought and gently tugged at his arm. Ezreal murmured but still didn't seem to wake up. After 20 minutes of trying to wake him peacefully, the crisp night air had become chilled and small droplets of rain began to gracefully fall from the skies.

_"Oh, Ezreal. I'm sorry if I hurt you!"_ Sona pulled the explorers gauntlet arm over her weak shoulders and struggled to carry him to her champion dormitory.

* * *

After the whole experience of carrying someone a long distance, Sona's soft skin was harshly sore. She spoke to herself,

"_I really should be used to the pain of carrying people. At least sometimes I get to support nice carries, like him." _

She smiled then broke it by touching her pained shoulders. Looking over at the explorer so peacefully asleep on her sofa, she wondered into her bathroom turning on the taps to the bath. Memories of her adoptive guardian, Lestara Buevelle came to her mind, Lestara always used to say to the younger Sona, "A bath will make the bruises go away." Sona smiled, memories of her childhood amused her but also sadened her as she always got bullied for her disability. As she finished running her bath, she stripped down to her undergarments and remembered that she left her bath robe in her bedroom.

Casually walking back into her bedroom, she opened her closet which contained many dresses for special occasions, such as her lunar dress and her arcade DJ outfit. Placing her hand around the wooden hanger which held up her robe, she lifted it out and turned around to head back into the bathroom when she saw Ezreal, no longer on the sofa but standing right in front of her.

"Hello Maven."

_"Hello Ezreal, had a nice rest?" _She replied through mental speech. Ezreal chuckled and spoke back in a whisper.

"It was quite nice, but I liked it when I woke to that."

He pointed to Sona which stood in front of him only in her bra and underwear. She finally realised that she was half naked, she blushed a bright red, squeeled and ran into her bathroom slamming the door. Ezreal called from the other side of the door,

"Would you like me to leave?" With no reply, he left Sona's dormitory quite fazed by the events while Sona was slumped against the bathroom door blushing, hoping it was all a dream.


	2. Welcome to Summoners Rift!

**Guess what? No really guess! Oh you're no fun! **

**It's a new chapter silly! Enjoy :P**

**Thank you too Shvick and Beauty-half betrayed for putting reviews on my first chapter! Tyvm guys! 3  
**

**~Kattii**

* * *

"Sona..." Ezreal lay back on his bed staring at the ceiling. The image of Sona stuck in his mind, her milky white skin and her face covered by her speckled blush. He felt, guilty, an 18 year old boy was just so incapable to stop staring at the vunerable 16 year old maven. He moved his blond hair from out of his blue eyes and sat up staring at the mess which was his room, his research papers all messy stacked on his desk ready to be sent off to Piltover. No matter what he tried to do, it would always be brought back to the memory of Sona. A rushed and quite loud knock at the door brought the explorer back to his normal train of thoughts.

Ezreal called to the door, obviously too lazy to fully get up from his bed and answer formally.

"Who is it?"

The reply was swift and sounded quite masculine.

"Summoner Michael, you are needed on the rift in exactly ten minutes. I will post the note through the door on your summoners requests." Ezreal grunted through to Michael almost to say that he was getting ready. He hated late night matches, even though he had slept earlier on in the day he was still as tried as ever. Reluctantly, he rose from his bed to gather the note which was posted through the note box of his dormitory and picked up the tiny piece of paper. He read it out loud.

_Dear Ezreal, _

_On this slip of paper, you will find your team set up and requirements for the match. Please keep this as a record of your matches. -Summoners of the League  
Match will take place on: Summoners Rift  
Skin required: Frosted _

_Team composition:_

_Middle lane: Katarina, The Sinister Blade  
Top lane: Darius, The hand of Noxus  
Jungle: Amumu, The sad mummy  
ADC: Ezreal, The prodigal explorer  
Support: Sona, The Maven of the Strings_

"Great." Just the person he wanted to see was in his match and more importantly in his lane. He walked over to his door and left his room abruptly wanting to get to the summoning area as fast as possible.

* * *

Sona walked through the double doors which protected the summoning area. In the corner of her eye, she saw Ezreal just coming out off the changing room. He was dressed up in his frosted skin and was glittering with tiny fake ice droplets. Sona shook her head violently. She had never noticed all these little details before and she felt all tingly inside, these feelings were suddenly interrupted by the red and white blur that had just appeared in front of her face. Katarina, dressed in her revealing Kitty Kat getup, scoffed at her, stared at her then spoke in her harsh Noxian accent.

"Oi, mute. You have to get ready for the battle! You have 5 minutes." With that she shunpoed away to the other side of the hall where all the weaponry was stored and started yelling about her knives not being ready.

Sona meanwhile gracefully walked over to the changing room where she had to get dressed into one of the summoners favourite outfits for her, Arcade. Her opinion on the outfit was brief, brilliant. The way her whole appearance was changed to look like she was from the old classic games was very vintage and reminded her of the only game she had in the orphanage, a little Pac-man style game.

Sona, now dressed in her Arcade outfit, stared in the mirror. She never thought of herself as pretty but the outfit highlighted her best features. After a loud horn sound echoed out into the summoning area she knew it was time to head into battle, she grabbed her "etwahl"which was disguised as a gaming board and walked out the doors of the changing room. Her eyes fluttered around the massive room looking for her partner, and finally when her eyes found her target she looked away remembering what happened. She knew she couldn't talk to him, she was too shy and way to embarrassed. Removing her eyes from Ezreal, she walked to the summoning platform, determined to win.

* * *

Ezreal looked at Sona as she headed towards the summoning platform, he followed since the battle was about to begin. He strided towards the platform, locking eyes with her. She smiled timidly but looked away quickly, almost like she didn't want to keep eye contact for a long period of time. The rest of the team were quietly chatting to each other but Sona didn't seem intrested in any of the team, nor Ezreal. Hel remembered what happened and wondered how she felt. He stepped onto the platform and a voice bellowed out from across the room.

"Good luck to you all."

And with the voice ending, blue light shimmered onto the team and the enviroment of the Rift appeared.  
The female announcer called out, in her usual monotone voice.

"Welcome to Summoners Rift!"


	3. Feelings and Warnings

The rift always seems so quiet when the battles had only just begun. Only the sound of coins, being placed into a sack as the first items were bought, echoed through out the base. Ezreal had already started to walk into the bottom lane, while Sona still stood at the fountain waiting for her items to arrive. Meanwhile Katarina, Amumu and Darius had already positioned themselves near where the Ancient Gollem would spawn, all ready to start the game.

When Sona's items finally arrived to her, minions were already spawning from the team nexus. She hurried into lane, playing notes of the Hymn of Valor when all of a sudden the voice of her summoner echoed in her head.

"Sona, Maven of the strings. I am Hextech, I will be your summoner for this match." The summoners voice sounded quite feminine, Sona smiled and spoke in her telepathic voice.

"_Summoner Hextech, Nice to meet you." _

Summoner Hextech chuckled, and guided her silently to her lane. Ezreal was standing there waiting, Sona stopped. She couldn't go near him, she was too frightened. The voice of her summoner returned but sounded harsh and angry...

"Maven of the strings! Do as you're told! Move!"

Sona stood still, she was stuck in shock below the inner tower. Her words stumbled as she tried to communicate with her summoner.

_"Summoner Hextech. I, I... I can't be in lane with him!"_

The summoner shouted angrily to the gentle maven.

"You must and you will!"

With that, Sona was forced forward against her will. She couldn't move by herself, the sight of Ezreal grew closer and closer. The maven scrunched her eyes closed, she couldn't bare to look Ezreal in the eye. Suddenly, the Hymn of Valor stopped, and she opened her eyes to figure out what had made her "etwahl" abruptly silence. Ezreal stood in front of her, his gauntlet hand admitting blue light across her instrument.

"Sona." His eyes looked hurt as he looked at the beautiful maiden. "I'm sorry Sona. I've felt really bad about what happened earlier today. I honestly didn't mean to scare you, but you are such a pretty girl. I couldn't help myself." His other hand, raised from his side and cupped her face gently. Sona looked directly into Ezreal's eyes and her mental voice spoke what she thought.

_"Ezreal, I think forgive you. Actually, I think... I love you."_

With the two champions eyes locked on each other, they barely realised anything else. The only thing that mattered to each of them, was the other.

While Sona and Ezreal loved the romantic moment, one person wasn't to pleased with the array of affection. The enemy Elise stood in the Tri-bush, staring out at the two. Love and affection was never permitted in the Shadow Isles, but ever since she was accepted to the league, Elise had been secretly crushing on the prodigal explorer. Now, she saw that Sona liked him, fury and anger built up in her chest. She had to take out the competition.

As Ezreal went further up the lane to farm, Sona stayed back in the bush admiring him from afar. The way he fought was majestic and she didn't realise that it wasn't fear she felt, it was love. Her happy thoughts were suddenly interrupted by a spider crawling on her shoulder, she shrugged as her hand brushed it off harshly.  
"That is no way to treat my children, Sona!" The Spider queens menacing voice echoed in Sona's ears, the maven turned and looked into the devil red eyes of Elise. Sona opened her mouth to scream but no sound came out, she turned around looking to Ezreal for help, but her choice wasn't smart.

"Stay away from Ezreal, he's mine!"The Spider Queen bit hard down on her shoulder, venom starting to stream into her. Elise jumped away taking her spiderlings with her leaving Sona to die on the rift. The monotone voice echoed out.

"First blood."

In the blur, she saw Ezreal running towards her limp body. Summoner Hextech, who was watching carefully, spoke out.

"Do not let your feelings get the better of you Maven, I cannot control such a weak and feeble mind." Her voice stopped as Sona realised what was going on, her summoner had given up on her. Blue light sparkled from the top of the rift onto the lifeless maven as she was teleported out of the battle.

The voice of her summoner ringed in her head. She had failed the team, and more importantly put Ezreal in danger.


End file.
